epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton/Rap Meanings
'Hillary Clinton:' I've been in this game too long; I'm a public servant! (Clinton says that she has been a public servant for a very long time, a career spanning decades. Meanwhile, Donald Trump was never a politician until he announced that he would run for president back in 2015.) Have been since I met MLK in person! (She has been a public servant so long, she met Martin Luther King, Jr. and had a political conversation with him at the age of 14. She even stood in the spot where King was shot and killed, on the balcony of the Lorraine Motel.) I'm a woman of the people; that's for certain! (Clinton is a woman who is left-wing, which is oriented around the common liberal people, thus being "of the people". This may be a reference to how Clinton constantly states that she could be the first female President of the United States.) You're a man of the people who don't like turbans! (Donald Trump calls himself a man of the people and is identified as a populist candidate. As Muslim people are stereotyped as wearing turbans, Clinton claims that his anti-Muslim rhetoric means that he represents those who dislike Muslims.) I was living in the West Wing while you were professional wrestling! (Hillary Clinton lived in the White House from 1992-2000 when her husband Bill Clinton was president, while Trump was involved in WWE. The implication is that she is a real politician while Trump is just an actor like wrestlers.) You got skin like Russian dressing from too much Russian investing! (Trump's skin is noted for its odd orange-toned tan, a color similar to Russian salad dressing. This could also be a reference to the Donald Trump sandwich, the type of sandwich named after him, which included Russian dressing as one of the ingredients. Trump has been accused of colluding with Russian President Vladimir Putin and investing in Russian businesses. Clinton's inferring that Trump has Putin's semen (Russian dressing) on his face.) You been going bankrupt since the 90s! If I was in Iran, you couldn't find me! (Several of Donald Trump's companies filed for bankruptcy in the 1990s. Clinton then criticizes his ignorance of international geography.) You don't care about the job, Trump! You just think the desk is shiny! (Clinton thinks Trump is shallow and only cares about the allure of the presidency as opposed to its actual responsibilities and obligations.) I said that I respect your children, but that wasn't quite right, yo! (When asked in the second debate what she respected about Trump, Clinton said she respected his children. However, now she says she was lying and there is nothing she respects about Trump.) Looking like some extras from American Psycho! (Clinton thinks Trump's children are like the minor characters from ''American Psycho, a film about a rich psychopath, implying Trump being the main character.)'' First name is Hillary, middle name Rodham, last name is Clinton, and lyrics, I got 'em! (Clinton breaks down her full name and states that she has lyrics.) You fire celebrities on The Apprentice! Mutha fucka, I fire bin Laden! ''(Crack!)'' (Trump hosted ''The Celebrity Apprentice, and is known for his catchphrase, "You're fired." While Trump was on this show, Clinton was Secretary of State during the mission to kill Osama bin Laden.)'' How do I say this? You're racist! (She declares that Trump is a racist for his views surrounding Arabs and Latinos.) Ooh, you must get so pissed that your hands are too small to stop and frisk! (In the primary season, Trump's opponents mentioned that his hands were smaller than average. Trump retorted that his hands were quite large, and extended the largeness to his penis. He also stated his support of the stop and frisk policy, which has been criticized for targeting minorities. Clinton says that his hands, and therefore his penis, are too small to engage in sexual activities.) So you use your fingers to touch chicks! (Trump has been accused of sexually assaulting women.) (She's only 12 years old.) "That's enough, shit!" (Here, Clinton mocks Trump by imitating what he'd say when advised by a Secret Service agent about fondling women. Among the several sexual assault allegations filed against Trump, one of which was from a thirteen-year-old girl. Trump was also quoted referring to a picture of Paris Hilton when she was twelve years old as "hot." It was also revealed that he would go backstage in Miss Teen USA beauty pageants since he was the owner of the Miss Universe brand until it ended their business relationship with him due to his statements made after his campaign was announced. Clinton thinks Trump would say the girl's age would not matter to him.) (But she's married, sir.) "Just gotta get pushy." (In a leaked taped conversation with Billy Bush, Trump stated he came onto married women at his whim. Clinton says that Trump believes getting "pushy" with them would make them allow him to grope them due to his wealth and celebrity status.) (That's your daughter.) "Well, grab her by the pussy!" (Trump has been noted for his strangely sexual statement regarding his daughter Ivanka, in which he said, "If she weren't my daughter, perhaps I'd be dating her." In the aforementioned tape, Trump said he liked to "grab women by the pussy," a shocking statement that severely damaged his campaign.) (Huaggh!) That's assault, brotha! (Clinton identifies Trump's stated actions against women in the tape as sexual assault.) Don't tell me the victim's at fault, sucka! (Sexual assault is not the fault of the victim, but Trump said the women who have accused him for this harassment are lying and are only trying to get attention.) You don't know shit about steaks, yucka! (Trump Steaks were a branded product of Trump's that failed.) But the ones on the 8th are great, mutha fucka! (With a play on words, Clinton says that the "stakes", a homophone for "steaks", will be great on November 8th, Election Day.) Better save the date; I'm gonna rock the vote! (Clinton tells Trump to prepare for her victory. Rock the Vote is a non-profit organization that pushes for voting in young people and leans in favor of Clinton.) Bad bitch on the scene like Murder, She Wrote! (Clinton says that she is a "bad bitch" like the main character of the crime drama series, ''Murder, She Wrote, Jessica Fletcher, and that she is writing Trump's figurative murder, or defeat, in the election. "On the scene" could also be a pun on crime scene.)'' So go ahead, Donald! Let me see you flow! (The challenge is issued.) I brought Michelle's speech; borrow some quotes! (At the Republican National Convention, Trump's wife Melania gave a speech that was suspiciously similar to the one given by Michelle Obama at the Democratic National Convention in 2008. This resulted in a large controversy over how much of Melania's speech was original. 'This was an intentional ploy on the part of the Trump campaign intended to spotlight out the media hipocracy when they were predicted to dislike Melania's speech, after having given accolades to Michelle's nearly identical speech 8-years prior. 'Clinton says that Trump should use parts of Michelle's speech to enhance his own lines.) 'Donald Trump:' Let me just say I respect all females, (In the light of sexual assault allegations and other issues, Trump has insisted that he has nothing but respect for women.) But your rhymes are trash; put 'em next to your emails. (Trump cannot respect Clinton and her rhymes. He calls them garbage and believes the verse should be disposed of, just as many of Clinton's emails were deleted in her email scandal.) Our country's in crisis. Who wants to vote for the mother of ISIS? (Crisis is a political term meaning an unpredictable, sudden, or potentially dangerous decision that requires the president to be a crisis manager. Trump has claimed that Clinton and Barack Obama are the actual founders of ISIS on some occasions, as he believes their foreign policy in the Middle East created a power vacuum that allowed ISIS to emerge.) That might not be exactly true, but I don't do politeness. (Trump has made many bold statements that are not within the realm of fact, but he is not known for being polite and doesn't care. In an interview with Bill O'Reilly, Trump claimed that, as a presidential candidate, he doesn't feel he has to fact check his statistics.) (Believe me.) You wanna talk about misogyny? Your Bill's worse than Cosby! (Hillary Clinton may try to accuse Trump of sexual abuse, but Trump has repeatedly called to light assault and rape allegations against her husband, former President Bill Clinton, who Trump says has committed worse crimes than Bill Cosby, a comedian who has been accused of sexual acts against women.) He left a mess on that dress like you left in Benghazi! (Trump refers to the mess of Bill Clinton's sex scandal, which was created by his semen being found on the dress of Monica Lewinsky, one of the women who reportedly had sexual relations with him. This scandal was an infamous part of his administration, so Trump equates this mess to the one in Benghazi, Libya, which Trump has repeatedly blamed Hillary Clinton for failing to solve.) (Terrible!) You wanna break the glass ceiling, Hillary. I sense it, (The glass ceiling is the barrier for female upward mobility in society. If Clinton becomes president, she will have shattered the presidential glass ceiling. Trump knows she wants this.) But the only crack you'll find is my ass pressed against it! (Trump claims she will lose, and the only crack in the glass ceiling will be Trump's butt crack above it as he sits on it in victory.) The numbers are in, and I'm right on your tail! (Trump closely trails behind Clinton in many popular vote predictions by a few percentage points, some within the margin of error. Even when the polls are not showing Trump winning, he claims he is still going to beat her in the election.) You don't have the stamina, baby; you're frail! (Trump has repeatedly stated that Clinton does not have the stamina to be president due to her recent health issues.) This will be just like '08 when you fail, (In 2008, Clinton lost the Democratic nomination to Barack Obama.) But Trump will appoint you to jail! (Trump says that when Clinton loses the presidency, he will have a place for her in prison. He brought this up in the second presidential debate, in which he stated that if he were in charge of the legal system, Clinton would be put in jail. This is in contrast to her loss to Barack Obama, where he appointed her Secretary of State.) How do I say this? You're a 2, (Trump rates Clinton's attractiveness as 2 out of a possible 10, and saying she will come second to him. He has stated that his sexual assault allegations are false because the women accusing him are not attractive enough to him. This is parodying a similar line she had in her verse.) And you almost lost the primary to a socialist Jew! (Clinton's opponent in the 2016 Democratic primaries was Bernie Sanders, a Jewish candidate who identified as a socialist. Sanders won a lot of support from younger voters within the country, yet he still lost to Clinton with slightly more than 13 million, while Clinton got almost 17 million, which could be considered as a close call between the two.) What do the American people gotta yankee doodle do (Trump questions what Americans need to do for something he explains in the next line. He also makes a pun with "yankee doodle doo," a popular American patriotic theme.) To get it through your fat face that they're just not that into you? (He wants the people of America to prove to Clinton that they do not want her in office because she's not likable.) They want a strong, male leader who can stand up to China. (Trump states that only a male leader can be strong enough to stand up to the perceived threat of China. Trump is also known for his unique pronunciation of "China.") (China, China, China!) Not a crooked little wishy-washy bleeding heart vagina! (The American people do not want a woman who is a "bleeding heart" liberal with fluid and shifting positions on issues. Trump frequently calls his opponent "Crooked Hillary.") I'm gonna run these streets like I run my casinos: (Trump will make the nation more like the casinos he owns. This leads into the next line.) More police and less Latinos! (There will be more security, as Trump promotes himself as the champion of the police and as the "law and order" candidate. There will be less Latinos, as Trump famously started his campaign by saying that most Mexican immigrants were rapists, murderers, and bringing drugs into the nation. Anti-immigration policies make up a core part of Trump's campaign.) While you bury us in debt buying poor people socks, (Trump says Clinton will increase the national debt with welfare programs.) I'll create jobs tearing down mosques! (Two more important parts of Trump's campaign are bring jobs back to America and anti-Muslim rhetoric. In November 2015, Trump made statements that he would shut down American mosques. Since the mosques would be closed, they would be useless, and Trump will make jobs by tearing them down.) Then I'll use all the best rocks from the site to build a wall! (Trump is known for calling his things "the best," such as the best rocks, the best people, and the best buildings. When he kicked off his campaign, he pledged to build a wall along the border with Mexico. He will use the broken mosques rocks from the previous line to make his wall.) Dip it in gold and make Mexico pay for it all! (Trump associated products are known for being gilded, or gold in color. Trump says he will even make his wall gold. Also, he has insisted that Mexico will pay for the construction of his wall.) I'll make this country great again! We'll all be living large! (Trump's campaign slogan is "Make America Great Again." He promises to increase the standard of living.) I'll tell Congress, "You're fired," and put Charles in charge! (As previously mentioned, Trump's catchphrase on ''The Celebrity Apprentice is "You're fired." When Congress tries to oppose him, Trump will eliminate them and put Charles T. Canady—a judge Trump wanted for a candidate for US Supreme Court—in a position of power. This is also a reference to the TV show Charles in Charge, since the actor of its leading role, Scott Baio, supports Trump and spoke in the 2016 Republican National Convention.)'' 'Cause this whole system's rigged, and we all know the riggers! (Trump has repeatedly stated that the election is rigged against him through a conspiracy of the government and the media. He says that it is clear who rigged the election against him.) For the last eight years, this country's been run by— (CAW!) (Since 2009, the nation has been run by Barack Obama, the first black president. Trump is about to say the whole country has been run by black people, who can be referred to as "niggers", but the word is seen as offensive and was cut out as Trump is interrupted. Trump is alleging that Barack Obama rigged the election for Clinton against him. During Obama's presidency, Trump and many of his supporters believed that America was at its worst and Obama is for blame.) 'Abe Lincoln:' Are you fucking kidding me with this blah blah blah?! (Lincoln arrives, expressing annoyance with Trump's and Clinton's squabbling.) I've half a mind to feed you both to my oversized— (CAW!) (Lincoln considers feeding Trump and Clinton to his giant bald eagle. The eagle itself once again interrupts and finishes off the line.) I've heard more thoughtful discussion up in TMZ! (TMZ is a celebrity news website with a reputation for poor journalistic integrity. However, Lincoln thinks the comments made there are better than the ones made by the presidential candidates.) You two got brother blocking brother on their Facebook feed! (The 2016 election has been very polarizing, with supporters of each candidate disagreeing with each other so much that they block one another on social media sites like Facebook. Such division even occurs among families and close friends. This also refers to the American Civil War, in which family and friends were split on whether they wanted to remain a part of the Union or leave with the Confederacy, thus making the phrase "brother against brother.") I'm so sick and tired of this ridiculous shit! (Lincoln again expresses his exasperation and dissatisfaction with the election.) If this is the best my party gets, then my party should quit! (Lincoln was from the Republican party and was the first Republican president elected. However, he views Trump as such a disgrace that he would rather have the party not run at all than be represented by him.) (Ha!) I'm sorry, did I say something that you found funny? (Clinton chuckles at Lincoln's insult of her opponent. Lincoln notices this and calls her out for constantly laughing at comments made at her or her opponents to the point where it's hard to tell if she's faking it.) Wipe that creepy-ass smile off your face and beat this dummy! (Many people remark that Clinton's smile looks unsettling to them. Lincoln tells Clinton to not be confident in her victory unless she actually wins, as Trump has a large number of supporters.) And if she does win the White House, be a man and hold the door! (Trump has received criticism for saying he will likely refuse the results of the election if he loses. Lincoln says he needs to be a gentleman since he is disliked for his poor treatment of women, and he can start by holding the door—something a man would do for a lady—if Clinton wins the presidency.) Don't get your fans stirred up in some sorta Twitter civil war! (After Clinton's remark about Trump calling former Miss Universe winner Alicia Machado insulting names, Trump continued to make rude comments about her on his Twitter account after Machado responded. This caused doubt among some Trump supporters for his ability to handle problems, especially since he stayed up until 3 AM that day to continue the insults. Since Lincoln had led the country through the American Civil War, he is angered over the fact that Trump makes his own civil war with his social media accounts and divisiveness among his own party.) Here's an equal opportunity smack down in the sequel! (Lincoln says this is a sequel to Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. He refers to this as a smack down because he slaps Trump twice in the next line. Equal opportunity is a stipulation that all people should be treated similarly, unhampered by artificial barriers or prejudices or preferences, except when particular distinctions can be explicitly justified. "Smack down" also refers to the show ''SmackDown Live hosted by WWE, since Trump has appeared on WWE shows before.)'' That's of the people, by the people, for the people! EAGLE!!! (CAW!) (Lincoln ends the battle with his "Of the people, by the people, for the people," quote from the Gettysburg Address like he did in the previous election battle. He calls back to his eagle, who takes him away, once again referencing Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney.) Scrapped lyrics 'Donald Trump:' More police folks, and less Latinos! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "More police, and less Latinos!") Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 5 Category:Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Kimmy Gatewood